A new thing to worry about shugo chara
by JustaRandomUser
Summary: I suck at summery s but it may be short but just because it may be short it's just because its the first chapter. oh and this is my first fanfic so don't be mean


Ok so here is a story this is a Shugo chara story I really don't know who the character is going to end up with but there will be romance, OC's, and some out of character kind of stuff. And just to let you know I'm not the best writer and after writing this story if any of you actually like it then I will continue writing it. Ok now I guess begin the story. Oh and I do not own shugo chara but what I do own is my own characters. (Oh I guess we should know her name and looks first: Name: Sukai Okoku Looks: To be honest I don't feel like being very creative so she looks exactly like amu but with way longer hair oh and no hair pins) "Sukai, Hurry up already we cant have Henjin late for his soccer game," My mother yelled clearly rushing around the box filled room (Haha so Henjin is Sukai's brother if you haven't guessed and whats funny is that it means weirdo xD ok well onwards to the story)  
>"Yeah like first day of a new school isn't important at all," I mumbled under my breath. I hurried off to the bathroom where I ran a brush through my hair and got dressed in the schools uniform. This was going to be a pain for I'm going to have to wash my outfit practically every day. I sighed looking at myself through the mirror. I heard the stomping of my mother's footsteps coming upstairs. "Uh-oh," I whispered trying to meet her so I wouldn't get… disciplined. I ran off to where my mom was to see her all red faced with rage. CRAP. She raised her hand and slapped me so hard across my face I nearly fell down. "I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU SHOW UP WITH A BLACK EYE FOR YOUR STUPID MISTAKES AND INCAPABILITY OF LISTENING NOW GO TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW," my mother yelled raising her hand again abut ready to slap me for not leaving quick enough. I ducked down on time and hurried down the stares. Looking at my brother before I left I noticed his look that he gave me it was full of sorrow and pity. I gave him a small but forced smile trying to reassure him that I was all right. He gave me a small smile back but I could tell he forced it. This family was never really a real smile kind of family I mean there was nothing ever to smile about. Once outside I gave a sigh of relief. I was free from that house well for about 8 hours anyway. I started my short walk to my new school. Looking at a paper I read the name. "Seiyo elementary school," I repeated to myself. It looked really big and rich like. I started to pick up my pace maybe I could make some new friends before school started. Hopefully anyway. I closed my eyes starting to think. Will I even fit in? I mean this school looked high class and my brother said it was a great school. I was going to start 4th grade starting today I was kind of exited but also very nervous at the same time. I opened my eyes again not wanting to think about it anymore. Darn I kept thinking about it anyway though because I arrived. Everyone looked all happy and nice so maybe this was going to be a fun year, or at least a good school to go to. While I was walking by I noticed I kept getting a bunch of looks from everyone I really couldn't decipher if they were good or bad. I looked at my piece of paper again to see what class I was in fourth grade. I started to see what my class was until I was run over by something, more like someone. Looking up I saw that I either ran into my new sensei or he ran into me. "I am so very sorry… uuh," He looked at me curiously he must have noticed I was a new student. "Amu you grew out your hair," He smiled. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble sensei but I'm not Amu," I pointed out while helping sensei gather his fallen books and papers. "Oh my apologies you must be new student Okoku Sukai," He smiled. I gave him a smile back just to be friendly and nodded. "It's a pleasure to have you in my class Sukai I'm sure the students would be happy to meet you," He added walking off to only in a short period of time run into another teacher making her spill her coffee all over her white shirt. He must have been one seriously clumsy teacher. I laughed a little then headed off to my class. I had to use a map to get there of course but I made it. I looked around it was a small class which I liked! I noticed everyone was sort of in groups though. There were three girls hanging out with a pink haired girl, a tall rich looking girl with her group of friends and lastly a group of boys drooling over the pink haired girl. Still looking around I noticed no one noticed that I have walked in. I stood in front of the room nervous and also the occasional clueless ness. While standing there I started to think to my self again. I wonder if I had a black eye yet actually would a black eye even appear? Bam! Snapping out of my thoughts I looked over to see Sensei has walked in and had broke something with the door. Wow he really was a clutz. "Good morning class! I would like to welcome a new student today her name is Okaku Sukai," Sensei greeted. This got everyone's attention all eyes were on me. "Amu she looks a lot like you but with longer hair," someone muttered. "Isn't that Amu though?" Another person asked. "No it can't be Amu is over there," Another called out. "How do they look so alike," Another asked. I started to feel awkward for I was being compared to someone I didn't even know. I started to play with my fingers and bite my lip. "EXCUSE ME," Someone yelled. I looked over to see the rich girl. "If it's not to personal what happened to your eye," She asked. My eye? I gave her a confused look then remembered my discipline. What should I say? "Oh it's nothing I was just trying to play football with my brother," I lied. I hated lying but I had to, it was the only thing I could do that would save me and help me from being hurt anymore by my mom. I looked at Sensei nervously who smiled and just pointed to a seat that was apparently mine. I nodded my head first to Sensei then to the class giving one glance I took my seat. Happy to say my seat was the window seat also that this class had more listening then answer this, write that, read this sort of thing. Maybe coming to this school was a good thing after all. I sighed and looked out the window to see a beautiful garden house. Well I think it's a garden house I mean I could see tons of flowers and all in it. I smiled looking down at it. That was the place I was going to go to after school! School was finally over! It wasn't much work at all but I didn't make any friends. There were always other days though. I started heading over to the garden house. It was even prettier then I have ever imagined! That's when I felt a vibration. I grabbed out my phone to see a message from my mom. "Come to soccer NOW," It read I sighed the garden house was going to have to wait. I ran off to the fields to see my brother and my mom waiting for this other soccer group to finish. I ran up to them hoping I wasn't late. "Who are you going to play? Or is it just a practice?" I asked my brother. "It's a game you numbskull and who he's playing doesn't concern you," mother scolded. I nodded and shut my mouth to look at the other team. All I saw was 3 boys playing well practicing but they looked like they were fooling around more then practicing it looked really fun! A whistle blew making them stop their game. They all high fived then joined the rest of their team. I sat on the bleachers alone and away from mom. My brother was put on the offense line going against a spiky brown haired boy. After looking closer I noticed he was one of the boys playing around before the game started. My brother and him shook hands then started the game. This boy was quick and really good at playing soccer. He was as good as my brother maybe even better. He scored his team 10 goals my brother scored 9. Of course my brothers team won though. I thought the boy would have been mad but instead he ran up to my brother and gave him thumbs up and this big smile. I've never seen such a happy smile. "Sukai go get your brother," Mom ordered. I nodded and ran over to Henjin and the boy. "Hey Henjin you did great!" I smiled jogging the rest of the way over to him. He gave me a big smile. "It wouldn't have been fun without Kukai there now he made things interesting," Henjin smiled. "Who's Kukai?" I asked looking at my brother curiously. "Oh sorry Sukai this is Kukai, Kukai this is my little sister Sukai," My brother introduced. I gave Kukai one of my famous fake smiles and a small wave. He smiled a huge smile. "Hi sukai," He practically yelled "Your brothers really good at soccer," He added. "Yeah he is," I complimented. "Your really good to," I added staring at him. He smiled again and thanked me. "Well I'd better be heading off I'll see you at our next game," He smiled and with that he left. "Speaking of mom wants us back to head home," I blurted. We looked at each other then raced to mom who didn't seem very happy. My brother got a hug and a smile while I got a frown and a big whack to the ears for apparently not listening. I was used to this so I never really cried anymore but it still really hurt. I looked at Henjin he looked sad and put his head down for he couldn't tell mom for shed hit him to. I looked around hoping no one saw what just happened. That's when I saw Kukai again he was staring directly at me with a worried look on his face. I forced a smile and waved making it seem like nothing happened. He smiled and waved back. I wonder if he really saw what happened. I turned around and walked off with Henjin and mother. "At home at last," I mumbled exhausted. Today was a pretty big day! I wonder if I'll see Kukai in school tomorrow but what grade is he in? I just was about to go to bed when I sighed. "I don't want to be like this, I want to be someone else I want to be who I really am," I sighed thinking this then looked outside. "Anyone out there I want to be brave I want to be who I want to be," I turned away then went to bed falling asleep right when my head hit the pillow. "WAAAAAAAAH what is this what am I going to do? Is this a prank? DID I GIVE BIRTH," I screamed looking down at a black egg. It had a kings crown with two crossed swords over it. It reminded me of the little cards, the king, the queen, the joker, the jack, and the ace. I grabbed the egg. Waah it was still warm. I looked around then hid it in one of my bags. What will I do with it? No what is it? I had to bring it to school I mean I couldn't loose it. I sighed then ran off to school. I was looking around rushing I had about a half hour left…. Wait a half hour man why did I leave so early? I was defiantly going to have a discipline once I get home for leaving so early. I sighed now slowing my pace. I looked around the school to see if anyone was even here. Nope no one I sighed then looked around when I spotted the Garden house. Yay! I found something to do while I was alone. I ran up to the doors then peeked through the window. It didn't say no trespassing so I went in. It was gorgeous it had so many exotic plants a fountain in the middle and a table to sit at. I never saw a place like it! It was marvelous I started to walk around the place some more admiring every inch of the beautiful garden house. "This place is amazing I'm surprised it's not crowded everyday," I said to myself. I was in heaven maybe me and some friends could come here everyday and just relax it looked great enough to do so. I sighed with happiness until I heard the door open. "Sukai is that you?" A familiar voice came from behind. I turned around to see Kukai. A small smile came to my face. "Hey Kukai," I greeted with a wave. "Wow this place is amazing," I added. "Yeah it is!" Kukai smiled now also admiring the place. "It's where the guardians meet up and stay at," He added. "Guardians?" I asked Kukai right then I saw a little fairy like thing show up with green hair and a soccer uniform. My face suddenly went pale. "Yeah they make sure all the school problems are solved… hey are you okay," He asked me now looking concerned. I just nodded I didn't want him to think I was crazy and seeing things. "Oh does that mean this place is off limits?" I asked. "You can only come if you're invited," Kukai laughed nervously. "So I guess we should go?" I asked this was upsetting I loved it here. "Well we don't have to," He answered. I gave him a confused look. "Well I'm a guardian ass well," Kukai laughed. I looked at him shocked. "That's so cool!" I smiled. It must have been exiting. He smiled back. "Oh hey um did your mom hit you at the game," He asked nervously. I froze I couldn't tell him the truth. "No," Was all I could say. He nodded but had hurt in his eyes he new I was lying. I looked down at the ground sadly. A second later I looked up to see Kukai right in front of me smiling. "Kukai I sense a guardian character near by and it's new," The green haired fairy said. Kukai nodded but kept his gaze on me. So it wasn't my imagination it's actually there. I looked at the thing more closely then reverted my gaze back to Kukai. "Well I guess we better be off the others will be coming soon seeya Amu," Kukai blurted cheerfully. I stopped and looked at him confused like. "Amu?" I asked. I didn't know anyone named Amu. I sighed. "I'm sorry it's just you look so much like one of the other guardians named Amu but the only difference is your hair is way longer," Kukai blushed. Oh goody he probably wants to talk to me just because I look like some girl. I was hurt but didn't show it. "It's alright," I lied. "I better be off to my class nice seeing you again Kukai," I said running out of the garden house. I ran all the way to class. Thinking about t I think a girl in my class was named Amu. Once in class I sat down in my seat but the only other person here was that pink haired girl I turned to look at her. "You're names Amu right?" I asked her hoping it was. I always hate it when there not whom you think they are and they end up staring at you awkwardly. "Yes how did you know?" She asked me looking at me like I was a stalker. "Um Kukai told me you and him are guardians together, I think that's what he said," I said forcing a smile. "Oh yeah it's nice meeting you err," She looked at me trying to think of my name. "Okaku Sukai," I introduced. "Are there any other guardians besides you two?" I asked her. "Yeah there's of course me and Kukai, there's Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Tadase," she answered naming the other guardians. "Hmm that's a lot of people well sort of, um how do you become a guardian?" I asked her. I kind of wanted to be one. "Oh you have to be chosen but it's very rare," Amu answered sheepishly. I nodded in another way she was practically just saying I had no chance what so ever in becoming a guardian. I sighed as the class started to come in. I was bored facing out the window at another boring day of class. I wondered what everyone was doing then again they were probably doing the same as me just waiting for this class to be over. I really wanted to meet the other guardians I hoped they were as fun as Kukai! Then again he might not be as fun as I think I don't know him as well and I never really got to know him oh man what if he ends up being a big jerk. I frowned at the thought. "Sukai is something wrong?" Sensei asked now looking at me strangely. I snapped out of my thoughts to look at him. Sensei. What was his real name? it was on the tip of my tongue. I stared at him back weirdly this freaked him out a little bit must have startled him as well. Ah that's it Nikaido that was his name Sensei Nikaido! I noticed we were practically having a staring contest. I blushed and smiled. "Sorry Sensei I was deep in thought you may go on," I smiled. Well actually again both smiles were fake again I never really smiled for well I don't really remember how long I just haven't. I looked around at the class I got some weird stares but they all turned away once I looked at them. Oh great they all must think I'm a weirdo or a psycho who needs therapy. Actually I kind of was one. The bell chimed and I simply gathered my things walking out the doors. I wanted to find Kukai so I'd have a friend well I guess friend to talk to but then again what if I was a bother to him. I gave a long sad sigh as someone grabbed my shoulders. "Waaaaaaah," I screeched jumping and turning around to see Kukai laughing like a lunatic. "Hahaha you scare so easily," Kukai laughed now on the ground rolling holding his sides. I frowned at him. "That wasn't funny I could have hit you," I scolded trying not to smile. Why did I actually want to smile though or laugh? I never wanted to or could really before. Kukai made me confused. He now looked at me strangely I guess anyone would with me making faces as I thought about stuff he then gave me a goofy smile. And for once I actually smiled back. Not a fake smile but a real happy smile. Kukai was changing me and I was glad that he was to! He grabbed me by my wrist smirked then started to drag me. "Lets run," He smiled back at me as we bolted a very fast pace. I was screaming and trying to keep up the whole time. Phew how was he so fast. My brother must have been good at running if he actually beat Kukai at a soccer game. Once we stopped running I was panting and trying to catch my breath. "Haha you keep up better then others," He was I bet smiling. I again smiled back but not a happy smile but an oh god I'm so tired why'd you make me do this smile. He laughed at my crappy excuse of a smile. "Kukai, Kukai where are you," Some voices yelled we both stopped laughing and looked over to see Amu and 3 others. They must have been the guardians, Tadase, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. I looked embarrassed for they were looking at us weirdly. We both looked at each other then followed their gaze to see Kukai and me were still holding hands. I let go blushing. He looked at me curiously then at the others. "Kukai where have you been remember we have an important meeting to discuss," A blonde haired boy said. Kukai stifled a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Tadase I got held up," Kukai apologized looking at me with one of his goofy smiles. I laughed and looked at the others. "It was fun but I guess I should go," I said saying goodbye to Kukai about to walk away. "Wait didn't you want to meet the guardians?" Kukai asked me as I turned back around. I nodded now looking back at the others. "My name is Tadase my guardian place is the King's chair," Tadase greeted with a smile. He kind of reminded me of a 2 year old maybe even younger he seemed really I don't know well he didn't seem like a leader kind of type but you know what they say never judge a book by it's cover. "I'm Yaya! I love sweets! I am the guardian position ace," Yaya smiled. Wow she reminded me of a well a baby, Or at least a really small kid, A young one at that. "I'm Nadeshiko the queens chair is my position," She smiled. I was confused about the chair things. "I'm as you know Amu I'm the jokers chair," Amu smiled. She seemed nice then why'd people say all these things about her? Oh well must have been rumors. "Kukai, Jacks chair," Kukai smiled putting a thumbs up at me. I laughed at him making him laugh as well. "Oh my name is Sukai Okaku I just moved here from America but I was born from here explaining my name of course," I introduced looking at each of them. <div> 


End file.
